


You’re Mine

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Ryan changes during the course of his relationship with Shane.





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> And I know that I’m slow in the morning  
> As I fall into a hole without an end  
> Until, suddenly, I look at you  
> And all the mirrors vanish from my mind

Feelings 

 

_ Year 0  _

 

Something cold settled in the pit of his stomach; he felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Shane called him out on it, his inexplicable denial of friendly affection towards him. 

 

_ “...you don’t have to pretend like you hate me.”  _

 

But, he did. It was safer that way. The longer he could act as if there were only animosity between them, the longer he could hold off the battle brewing within himself. 

 

Everything was quite complicated, far more complicated than a mere infatuation. His entire identity hindered on his affections for Shane. (Was he really trans if he was attracted to a man? He had never been attracted to a man before; did that make him gay or straight?) 

 

“I wish I was pretending.” 

 

_ Year 1  _

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Ryan whispered for no reason at all. 

 

The setting wasn’t romantic. 

 

Shane hadn’t done anything particularly praise-worthy. 

 

No, the two were simply sitting on Shane’s worn, familiar couch, watching a movie, (a shitty one at that), when the words tumbled out of his mouth. 

 

Ryan couldn’t explain why, but peering over at Shane, his eyes tracing over soft lines and endearing freckles, caused an overwhelming swell of emotion. It crashed over him so suddenly it tore the breath from his lungs. Goddamnit, he loved this man so fiercely the emotion pierced through his chest like a blade. 

 

Ryan couldn’t help the murmur that spilled from his lips just as he could not control a force of nature. 

 

Shane’s lips stretched into a smile. His sparkling hazel eyes caught Ryan’s gaze. “I love you, too.” 

 

_ Year 4 _

 

Writing weddings vows was never easy, and Ryan had a particularly difficult time preventing himself from becoming either too verbose or too casual. In the end, however, the weeks of stress had been for naught. 

 

From the moment Ryan stood before Shane at the altar, stood before the rest of the world, all he wanted to do was start the rest of their lives with a simple, “I do.” 

 

Public Affection 

 

_ Year 0  _

 

The light touch upon Ryan’s hand conducted an electricity that coursed through his entire body, burning his insides and shocking his heart. He tried to play it off, mumbling beneath his breath about how weird the accidental touch to his hand was. Ryan couldn’t let the camera, their crew, or the audience know how his stomach twisted up in knots in the best way at the mere contact.  

 

Shane perceived his notion as a challenge, slapping his hand against Ryan’s repeatedly. Amusement bubbled up, popping in the form of shared laughter between them. 

 

The heat beneath Ryan’s cheeks threatened to melt him, if his heart didn’t burst first. 

 

_ Year 1  _

 

Ryan glanced around the dark theater, eyes bouncing off of each and every seat surrounding them. Once he ensured that no prying eyes were visible, he squirmed closer to Shane, unable to simply scoot casually, for his frayed nerves spasmed beneath his flesh. It was their first official date, and he had never done what he was about to do: kiss a man. 

 

The smaller man licked his lips and swallowed the sharp lump lodged in his throat. Sweat pooled on his forehead. His heart battered his ribcage. 

 

Ryan closed his eyes; he pulled himself together just enough to step off the ledge and take the leap. 

 

The smaller man craned his head to place his lips against the corner of Shane’s mouth. Before too long, before Shane could even react, Ryan pulled away. He settled in his seat, and for the rest of the night, he didn’t dare look directly in Shane’s eyes. 

 

_ Year 3  _

 

“Right now?” Shane hissed as Ryan lowered himself to his knees.

 

The smaller man grinned up at his newly-minted fiancé. High on the thrill of Shane’s wet “yes”, and a tad bit tipsy from the congratulatory champagne, Ryan did not care that they were in the restaurant’s public restroom. He needed Shane’s cock down his throat like he needed air to breathe, and if that meant their only semblance of privacy was a, admittedly pristine, toilet stall, so be it. 

 

Twenty minutes and a close-call later, they both stumbled out of the bathroom and headed straight for the parking garage. 

 

Children

 

_ Year 0  _

 

“I don’t know, I might want to adopt some kids when I’m like thirty-five or something,” Ryan laughed towards the video producer.

 

Some of the crew behind the camera snorted or their expressions sharpened. 

 

What? Having a child was such an absurd idea! For someone such as he, it was an expensive endeavor with as much reward as adopting a small dog. Going through the process of surrogacy or adoption just didn’t make sense, at least not at twenty-five. 

 

If people were offended by the notion, well, that was their prerogative. He wasn’t going to apologize for being sensible. No one needed a mini-Ryan anyway. 

 

_ Year 3 _

 

“Damnit,” Shane cursed above Ryan as he leaned over to search rather fruitlessly for the condoms that were supposed to be in their nightstand. As the man fumbled with the various objects in the drawer, their slick skin cooled, Shane’s erection flagged, and Ryan’s clit throbbed with a certain sense of impatience. “I think we’re out.” 

 

Ryan whined. No, no, he needed Shane, and this need, in that moment, superseded his fear of the consequences of unprotected sex. Nothing mattered more than feeling Shane’s thick cock pierce the deepest parts of himself again and again until they were both sated. “It’s okay, we’ll risk it,” Ryan assured Shane breathlessly.  

 

Shane’s widened gaze immediately fell on Ryan. His mouth was set agape, cheeks flamed. Against Ryan’s mound, Shane’s dick hardened and twitched. “Are you sure?” 

 

Ryan nodded, even as the logical part of his brain fought against the fog of lust clouding his mind, desperate to remind the man that Shane’s seed could lead to a child. Shockingly, even to himself,  that thought didn’t scare him as much as it used to. In fact, he was quite at peace with it.“If something happens, it’ll happen.” 

 

“I can try to pull out,” Shane offered softly; it was a sweet promise, but totally in contrast to the desire darkening his hazel eyes. 

 

With a shake of his head, Ryan disagreed with the notion. “I’m okay with having a baby if it’s yours,” he murmured. 

 

A growl crawled it’s way out of Shane’s throat before he dove forward and captured Ryan’s lips in a sensual kiss. 

 

_ Year 5  _

 

Ryan exited the ensuite bathroom of their shared hotel room, with a flimsy, off-brand, dollar store ovulation test in hand. 

 

On the bed, Shane peered up at his husband. 

 

With some disappointment, Ryan announced that he would be fertile for the next two days. He turned the test in his palm to display the two prominent lines that had formed in the middle of the strip. 

 

“That’s bad timing,” Shane replied, voice sour. 

 

Ryan agreed with a nod; they wouldn’t be home for another four days. This cycle would be a bust, just as the other seven had been.  

 

Or not. They never did promise TJ they wouldn’t have sex, just that the crew wouldn’t hear them having sex. 

 

Ryan chewed at the corner of his mouth and shifted on his heels.“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

There was no hesitation from his husband. Shane’s mouth immediately stretched into a playful smirk. He twisted his body, silk sheets shifting with him, feet firmly planted on the floor.

 

Ryan made his way to his husband, slotting into the space between Shane’s legs and against the edge of the mattress. “We could be quiet,” he murmured. “No one has to know.” 

 

Shane’s expression darkened, The cloth of his sweatpants strained over his growing erection. 

 

Liquid arousal, smooth as Tennessee whiskey, spilled down Ryan’s  back and settled just beneath his pelvis. Desire urged his hands to trail over his lover’s strong bare shoulders. 

 

“But you have to keep quiet, baby,” Shane whispered as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of Ryan’s pajama bottoms. 

 

Sex

 

_ Year 1  _

 

“Wait!” Ryan nearly shouted. 

 

Shane paused all movement. The way he froze above Ryan was almost comical, and the smaller man would have laughed if panic hadn’t seized his every thought. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan hiccuped. His apology was met with Shane scooping him into his arms, twisting their positions until Ryan rested against Shane’s chest. A thick blanket came to rest over the two of them, settling them on Shane’s bed. 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Shane soothed. He rubbed small, comforting circles into Ryan’s bicep. “You’re just not there yet.” 

 

A million thoughts raced through Ryan’s mind, and they demanded to be vocalized. “What if I never get over this stupid hurdle? What if we never have sex? What if -“ 

 

“Ryan,” Shane chuckled, cutting off the endless loop of melodrama. “Then, we find other ways to be intimate, but I’d never want you to force yourself to have sex with me.” 

 

Ryan wished he could believe, with the same conviction Shane did, that this issue would somehow work itself out. 

 

_ Year 5  _

 

Ryan was constantly amazed by Shane’s sexual prowess. His husband’s body was seemingly crafted for the very art of making love, as he was lithe yet powerful, beautiful yet masculine, and had a cock that could rival many that of porn stars. He also possessed a boundless reservoir of energy, able to continue pleasuring Ryan until they both had had multiple orgasms. 

 

However, there were also downsides to these gifts. 

 

Ryan could feel the rush of warmth that was his oncoming climax pool in his lower belly.  _ Oh _ , he wouldn’t be able to hold it back with Shane’s deft fingers striking the spot inside of him that made his entire body seize. 

 

“Come on,” Shane coaxed, voice low. His thumb swept over Ryan’s engorged and hypersensitive clit. “Come for me baby, just one more time.” 

 

As if Shane’s words conjured it, Ryan came with a yelp. A flood of liquid rushed passed Shane’s fingers and spilled onto the bed sheets. 

 

“Shane,” Ryan whimpered through his spasming. It was meant to sound admonishing, but the single single syllable was far more erotic in nature, even to his own years. 

 

Shane chuckled, “It's alright, I’ll wash the sheets.” 

 

(He didn’t.)  

 

_ Year 7  _

 

Ryan pressed his wet body and swollen lips against Shane’s.

 

The taller man hummed into the kiss, tasting himself on Ryan’s tongue. He leaned forward and enveloped his lover into a tight embrace, momentarily. After only a handful of heartbeats, Shane peeled himself away to drop to his own knees. 

 

But, before his expert tongue could meet Ryan’s soaked folds, a piercing wail crackled through the baby monitor sitting on the bathroom counter. Shane groaned. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

 

A promise of later was shared between them before Ryan slipped out of the shower, robed himself, and rushed to their son. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series if I get some good prompts for it.
> 
> Anyway, check out my tumblr. I’m faequill there!


End file.
